


The Warmth In His Eyes

by loni_meow



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Abuse, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Break Up, Crying, Fainting, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda insane Wilbur??? He's honestly just not OK, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Trauma, Scars, Sharing Clothes, This is actually pretty soft even though it doesn't look like it, Threats of Violence, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loni_meow/pseuds/loni_meow
Summary: Quackity finds safety in Wilbur.Or:Wilbur finds freedom in Quackity.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Only mentioned (they breakup)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

When he entered Pogtopia, following Tommy's lead, still a little worried that this was all a trap and the naive child wasn't actually that naive, Wilbur almost scared him to death.

Now, it wasn't like he felt great to begin with. He just had this argument with Schlatt, and it was... heartbreaking, really. He had sent an arrow into the man's back after he taunted him, and then just took off, suppressing his pathetic tears of betrayal; Schlatt had made all of those promises, and Alex had loved him, he had honestly loved the man, but he didn't care.

He didn't care for Manberg, he didn't care for Alex, he didn't care for anything but himself.  
The realization had both relieved him and taken him apart.  
So when Tommy picked him up in the forest, offering a safe place after just completely publicly killing the president, he couldn't even think about not saying yes.

Tommy could have guided him into a trap, it would have been okay. Quackity wouldn't have complained.  
His heart was confusingly shattered, the betrayal seeping deep, deep, deeply through his every vein. Even if he'd lost his second life then, dying due to Tommy's hand, he'd be fine. Maybe he was better off dead anyways.

But, now, back to Wilbur.  
Turned out it wasn't a trap, and Tommy had actually led him into Pogtopia, smiling brightly when he opened the last secret door, presenting the giant sight that Pogtopia actually was.  
Only to hear the terrifying sound of an arrow flying right at him in the fastest speed he's seen one of them do that lately (and he's just seen it, after all, he killed the president. His husband. Ex. Ex husband) - but instead of hitting him like he thought, turning away and closing his eyes as he squealed, it hit the wall right next to him, spearing into the stone.

"Why did you think that it's a good idea to bring Quackity here, out of all people? Tommy..." Wilbur sneered, staring down at them from a higher point in the cliff, holding a bow inside of his hand. He looked amazing, honestly, he looked like a surreal character. Standing on the edge of the stone ground, his coat flowing from a slight breeze coming from behind them, his eyes piercing through Quackity.

His shattered confidence happened to be the reason why he shivered, avoiding the angry gaze, instead scratching on his arms.  
"He killed Schlatt," Tommy suddenly announced, and Quackity froze immediately.  
Wait... he... saw? He saw that?  
"Big Q is on our side now."  
The black haired was staring at the blonde with an idiotic expression.

"You saw it?" Alex then actually asked, gulping when he saw how Tommy looked at him, only to stare back up at Wilbur.  
"Now, Tommy is vouching for you... What a turn of events it is," the brunette chuckled, still holding the bow, pointing it at the Mexican.  
"I..."  
" _I_ will keep you under watch. Make sure you behave."  
"Yeah... okay," Quackity agreed, fidgeting around a little only to close his eyes, trying to shove images of Wilbur torturing and killing him "under his watch", away from his mind. Better not to look suspiciously nervous.

"Will, I literally saw him shoot Schlatt in the back."   
"Tommy, are you _really_ this naive? This man is literally the reason why we lost L'manberg. Why I can't..." Wilbur started, seemingly stopping himself from starting to go on a paranoid ramble, clearing his throat.   
"Again, this could just be a trick. And if it's not... who says that he's not going to betray us at the very first possibility he has?"

If this wasn't such a tense situation, Quackity would have probably made a joke about how "he could hear them talk about him", but since it was probably the most endangered he'd ever felt, he didn't say anything.  
"Will, come on..."  
"He will stay with me, under my watch, under my control. Take it or leave it, I won't let him roam around in this place like that."

Tommy helplessly stared at Quackity, something that made the man gulp and look back at Wilbur, who still stood straight, the threatening bow in his hands, a glare of pure mistrust.  
"... I mean, okay for me," Alex mumbled then, watching as Wilbur basically jumped from the cliff, climbing down, or rather gliding down, the stone walls until his feet hit the solid ground, the sound echoing through the halls of Pogtopia.

"I will take over now, then."  
Quackity, still a little scared, looked over at Tommy again, asking the boy for some kind of advice over their eye contact before being escorted to god knows where.   
But Tommy looked just as worried as the Mexican was, Wilbur holding his hand out into Alex' direction, the glare the brunette carried being so penetrant and threatening that it ran shivers down his back.

Nevertheless, he stretched his own hand out, hesitantly, only for Wilbur to take his wrist when it was close enough, not waiting for Alex to even react and grab the other one, roughly guiding him away from Tommy, further into Pogtopia.   
"Woah, woah," he couldn't help but gasp, a cold gaze falling back over Wilbur's shoulder.   
His grab was hard and almost bruising, something that make Quackity's heart race so immensely fast that he felt like fainting.

Pogtopia was huge, and it was kind of... not pretty, but, mysterious, and secure - it would be, if Wilbur wasn't currently leading him into basically the most dark and hidden away corner.  
At least it looked like that, and Quackity actually stumbled because he felt dizzy out of nowhere, Wilbur just pulling him further onwards. Yet, when they went through a smaller hole, there was a big room opening up to them, with both a rather big bed and decorations, mostly buttons on top of that - there even was a second bed, for whatever reason.

"This is your room?" Alex asked, trying to stop feeling so damn shaken up just because Wilbur was holding his wrist a little too strong.  
"Yeah."  
Of course he sounded cold, but he finally let Quackity go nevertheless.  
It didn't help that the Mexican actually toppled over, almost falling to the side, only for Wilbur to actually catch him - wait.

Wilbur catched him.  
Wilbur catched him from falling.  
Wilbur...  
He had his arm around Quackity's waist, holding him up against his own tall body to steady his stand, doing so very successfully.  
He felt warm, and welcoming. How was this possible when his glare was so cold? God, was he really that desperate that a friendly touch from anyone but Schlatt made him feel like this?

Realizing that Alex wouldn't be steady in his feet anytime soon, Wilbur sighed, guiding him to one of the beds with his arm around his side, once again, successfully doing so.  
He sat the Mexican down, still watching with those judgemental eyes as Quackity raised a hand, rubbing his tired eyes.  
"Why are you really here?"  
"I know it's not easy to believe me," the shorter man muttered, his head still spinning, "but I... I'm sorry okay? Schlatt promised so much, and I fell in love, I was stupid-"  
"Why _are_ you here?"  
"Schlatt needs to be taken apart."

His voice must've dropped some tones deep, his ears couldn't take it up, but Wilbur was suddenly all quiet, making Alex look up in confusion.  
Wilbur was smiling.  
He was straight up smiling, and Quackity liked the vibes he was getting. It was better than anything he had felt on that day yet.

"Well, well."  
Wilbur rummaged through some thing as it seemed, only for him to throw something at Alex without really looking, it perfectly landing on his lap, gesturing around. "Change."  
"Now?"  
"Yeah."  
Wilbur leaned against a wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow when Quackity eyed the clothes, realizing that they were actually around his size - did Wilbur just kind of have these size of clothes lying around.  
"They're my old ones," the former leader explained then, chuckling when Quackity was the one to raise an eyebrow, "yours are torn, I'm not sure if you actually noticed it."

He hadn't.  
It must've happened when he walked, no, no, ran, away from Schlatt and didn't watch out for all of these twigs.  
"You're also bleeding," Wilbur said then, pointing at his cheek where Quackity suddenly felt a slight stinging sensation come up.  
"Huh."  
"Now, change."  
The Mexican squinted at the Brit, gesturing away to the hole they came through, without actually saying anything.

Wilbur chuckled, now sounding so very cold once again, "Come on, I'm not stupid. I will not leave you alone in here."  
"So you'll stay here while I change?"  
"Yup."  
The shakey breath Quackity let leave his throat definitely told Wilbur what he thought about this idea.

"Come on, do you need help or what?" Wilbur teased suddenly, making Alex blush a little, biting down on his lips as he took his shirt off, avoiding Wilbur's gaze as if it would burn him to lock eyes with the former leader.  
But despite any tries, he felt the glare burn into his skin, deep, deep under it, carving Quackity open in the simultaneously best and worse way.

"Your scars," Wilbur then suddenly said, and the black haired heard the footsteps coming closer, something that made him freeze in nervousness, dropping his torn shirt in shock.  
"You died on the festival, didn't you?"  
For some reason Quackity thought it would help to get away from this conversation by taking his pants off too, feeling incredibly naked.

"Yeah... Yeah I did... it's all over my body," Alex tried to wave off as quick as possible, gulping heavily.  
"And yet, you still stood behind Schlatt... up until now."  
The shorter man took his time to put on the pants, them comfortably fitting onto his body as if they were his in the first place, before taking the sweater and glaring at it.

"You know, I had nowhere to go. I chose Schlatt and fucked up, and I was sure that I couldn't find refuge here, so I stayed with him. Tommy picked me up in the forest, if he hadn't done so, I probably would've just walked and walked and walked until I, I don't know, died or something," he explained then, trying to pull himself together when unwanted tears of whatever emotion he had bottled up came to life.

The sweater was yellow and very fluffy, he could tell that it was warm just by looking at it.  
Wilbur was quiet out of the sudden, so the Mexican took the opportunity to just put on the sweater, perfectly fitting into it - it was just a little too big, but he really didn't mind.  
"Thanks," Quackity muttered, and turned around to where Wilbur was supposed to be, only to flinch and gasp at the man standing right there, right in front of him.

Wilbur was holding a little cloth and bandage, his eyes scanning Quackity's face like he was searching for more than just injuries - he was so close that Alex could feel his body heat radiate from him. He looked up, blinking perplexed, only to actually now meet the other's brown eyes.  
They were warm.

"So he betrayed you," Wilbur muttered then, his tone so soft and welcoming as if he just completely switched his whole mindset on Alex, only to lean in even further, the Mexican noticing that the cloth was actually a little wet.  
"You're gonna clean the wound?" he asked then, seeing Wilbur stop in his motions, only for him to blink shortly.  
"I'd say so, yes."  
"Okay..." Alex mumbled, biting his lip, knowing that it was going to burn like a bitch.

Wilbur gently placed his fingers at the shorter man's chin, something that made his breath shutter, only to tilt it up and lean into his direction.  
Then the burn was there, and Quackity sucked in air through his teeth as Wilbur cleaned the wound.  
"Almost done," the Brit mused, putting the dumb burning thing away, only to shift and get that bandage, gently putting it over the wound.

Wilbur's fingers felt good on his chin, on his skin.  
But.. the way he was holding him. The way his fingers were positioned, it was like Schlatt. It was like Schlatt. There was only Schlatt.  
Alex may or may not have passed out at that point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk. Wilbur seems to realize something, and promises are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH GUYS THANKS FOR ALL OF THAG POSITIVE FEEDBACK ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OH MY GOD TAKE MY SECOND ONE ALDHAKDJSKD

Wilbur had barely managed to catch Quackity the first time he stumbled and almost fell, and now that his eyes visibly rolled back, his limbs went weak and it all took a moment until he actually fell, Wilbur knew that he was passing out and prepared to actually catch the man.

He could predict in which direction the Mexican collapsed, and, launched forwards, putting one hand to the smaller back, catching his fall by actually picking him up with another hands at his knees, or more like, his thighs.

Wilbur blinked as he had the raven haired in his arms, passed out, yet still seemingly frowning. Was something that he did the reason for him to just collapse? Should he not have touched him? He couldn't really remember Quackity being so fragile in his consciousness back in the times of the elections. No, he's actually been fragile in more ways than this one category for the whole time he was here in Pogtopia so far. His entrance, his demeanor, it all changed.

He used to be so much louder, so much more present. And now he was there in Wilbur's arms, passed out.   
He was just about to put the man back onto the bed, when he suddenly felt something weird on Quackity's back, almost as if something was growing there.

Against the fabric of Wilbur's sweater, something was forming, the outlines hinting at the thing that it was; and it hit the brunette that he hadn't known about this. How had he not known about this before? Even if they hadn't been in good terms, that's something he should be aware of.

These were definitely wings forming, growing out in the more wide sweater, Wilbur blinking perplexed before still putting the unconscious man down on the bed, now even more uncomfortably worried than he had been before.

It was weird, the pure uge of caring for Quackity that was washing over Wilbur, hurt as he gently pushed a strand of hair, one that had fallen out from under the Mexicans beanie, behind his ear.   
He should have known about Alex having wings. That's something so very important and big and easy to notice, and they've known each other for so long, yet he... God, yet he was here, and couldn't comprehend that the Mexican had just grown wings.

So many questions, and no one was there to answer. Why did he pass out, what exactly happened between him and Schlatt, and oh God he has wings.   
For one moment, Wilbur was contemplating just looking underneath the sweater to look at the feathers, what color and form they had, basically everything. But that wasn't really a decent thing to do, so he instead put a blanket on Alex' slack body, making sure that he was warm.

...

When Alex actually came back to his consciousness, the first thing he felt was something soft underneath him, and his head spinning, but not hurting. The last thing he remembered was collapsing, so how was it possible that he didn't hit his head? Has Wilbur... no. That wasn't possible.

He moved a little, just testing, only for him to feel his head spin even harder, groaning unhappily.   
"You're back."   
The deep, calm voice caught him completely off guard, and he flinched, his eyes falling open.   
"I- yeah."   
"You fainted."   
Quackity rubbed his still stinging eyes, trying his best to open them, but failing again as the headache got worse when he saw some kind of light.

"Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled then, sitting up slightly as he still tried to bring his eyes into opening; when he did, finally, after more moments of silence, he was met with a gaze from Wilbur right at his face, making him gulp so bad that he almost choked on it.

The brown eyes were not piercing through him anymore, and that was literally the only reason Quackity didn't faint right away again.   
"Oh, no, don't be sorry," Wilbur chuckled then, sitting down on a chair close to the bed, crossing his legs in a way that fit so perfectly to the leader of Pogtopia. He even sat with elegance, and Quackity had really not thought that this was possible.

"I was very confused when you collapsed. I've gotten more confused with every moment after that."   
Alex looked at him for one second, trying to figure out what he was hinting at, because he definitely was hinting at something, just until his senses caught up.   
He froze, and now actually almost fainted again right away. His wings. Of course, his God damned wings.

He was actually too weak to suppress them again like he usually did, his body was still struggling with just keeping him awake in that moment.   
"Wilbur, I-"   
The brunette quietly raised his hand, silencing Alex in the most gentle way he had ever felt silenced, only to sigh and start speaking himself.

"It's none of my business, Q."   
The Mexican blinked, still looking into those warm eyes, the weird way they were hugging him, taking him in, helping his wings spread - figuratively and literally, his wings seemed to react to the feelings it awoke in him.   
Wilbur looked at Quackity, who then blushed embarrassed, clearing his throat, "sure..."   
"Is that sweater big enough since your wings are there now? I can find a bigger one if not so."

Quackity blinked once again, avoiding the warm gaze he was receiving that made him feel tingles all over in the feathers. "No, no, it's fine. It's fine."   
He took a deep breath, starting to say something, "why...", only to not do it in the end.  
Wilbur looked down at him, and then stood up from the chair, beginning to slowly pace around in the room.

"I don't trust you, but that doesn't mean that I'd treat you like shit, especially if you collapse on me," Wilbur answered his unsaid yet seemingly obvious question, all while Alex sat up straight, sniffing a little as his face started to tingle.  
"That sounds logical," he mumbled then, only to suddenly hear a knock on the door, Wilbur opening it like this was what he had expected, taking something from the person that was on the other hand - he turned around, and that's when Alex saw that the Brit had food in his hands, food he was bringing to Quackity now.

Once again, his damned wings started to spread apart in a reaction of... yeah, whatever it was, when Wilbur held one of the plates out to Alex with a soft smile, chuckling, "we gotta eat."  
The Mexican took the food with a thankful nod, only then realizing how madly hungry he had been up to then, almost stuffing the food into his mouth.

"It'd be fine for me if you talked about my wings," Quackity then said quietly, his voice not a lot louder than a whisper, "you know now anyways."  
Wilbur smiled and nodded, eating his food too as he had now sitten down.  
"So, they react to emotions?" the former L'manberg leader asked then, eating more of his food as Quackity still needed a moment to comprehend the question, even though he said that he was okay with it.

He tilted his head a little away from Wilbur, clearing his throat before actually speaking, "yeah, to some specific ones."  
"Like?" the Brit asked.  
"Fear," Alex replied, shocking himself with the way his voice sounded, flinching uncomfortably, "things when I feel like I have to go into hiding, or escape, you know?"  
"So you're afraid of me?" Wilbur asked then, still smiling and eating as if the question didn't put Quackity on the spot just like it did.

"No, no, I'm not... it's more like..." he tried, gesturing around without any success in bringing something across, "like warmth."   
He thought for a second, and immediately panicked when he saw Wilbur's raised eyebrow.   
"Not like that! Basically, uhm, basically, like... you... There is something about you that I'm not familiar with anymore, after the time with Schlatt... a kind of... tenderness."

The brunette huffed then, looking down at his hands, something that made Quackity take a shakey bite, hesitantly continuing to speak after.   
"Yeah, your eyes... they're gentle."   
Now Wilbur smiled again, chuckling softly, Alex feeling the tingle again.  
"Gentle, huh?" he mumbled, biting his bottom lip while being in his thoughts.

"Yeah."  
The raven haired cleared his throat, avoiding Wilbur's glare once again.  
"Sorry, that was weird."  
"It wasn't," the Brit said, finishing his plate of food, putting it to the side on a free table, just before leaning a little more towards his current roommate.  
"It's interesting. I have many questions for you, not only concerning your wings."  
"About why I'm here, right?" Alex asked then, having finished his food while Wilbur was talking, putting it on that table too.

"Yes. I still don't think that you told the complete truth."  
"I did, though. I really did. I realized that he was not what he promised. And also, Wilbur, I shot the president in the back, I committed treason. I would've died either way," the Mexican explained then, pulling his legs up to the rest of his body, leaning against the nicely cold stone wall.

"That's a valid point," Wilbur agreed, actually whole heartedly laughing then, something that made Quackity's wings spread embarrassingly strong.   
He blushed when he locked eyes with Will, only for him to smile even more gently, holding a hand onto a spot in his chest, the smile he was still carrying looking so genuine that Alex wanted to just stare at him.

"I like it when your wings are doing that," Wilbur stated then, now in a more quiet tone that made Quackity's eyes widen uncontrollably, "it looks so cool. Didn't think anyone would ever think that I am gentle."  
His flustered state got worse, and he fidgeted around with his fingers.  
"Do you now believe hat I've told the truth?" he managed to ask because everything was already going, and Wilbur smiled even brighter.  
"I think I could definitely befriend the idea that this is the actual truth," Wilbur admitted then, his facial expression softening.

The warmth in his eyes tugged Alex in, and he could tell that he was offering just the same warmth.   
"So you've been betrayed, like me," Wilbur said then, sunken in thoughts, "you've lost everyone, just like me."   
"I don't think that I ever really had anyone," Quackity mumbled then, shrugging nonchalantly as if it wasn't something that was tearing him apart every time he thought about it.

"I think you have Tommy, though," he added then, "he's loyal, he's always been with you. Always on your side. He's a true friend, even if it sometimes doesn't seem like it."   
He smiled slightly, raising his eyebrows in temptation to add something with even more potential to piss Wilbur off, only to actually give in to it.  
"And you have me. I'll prove that to you, whatever it costs."

But instead of pissing the man off, it seemed to make him smile even softer, his eyes warming up more as he giggled shortly. For that moment, Wilbur seemed so unbothered and calm, as if he hadn't previously looked as torn by war and exile as he was, the bags under his eyes looking more concerning than threatening.

"If you prove that to me, _you_ will have _me_ as well," Wilbur said then, before smiling and holding out his hand as if they were making a deal - well, they were doing so, basically.  
When Alex took it, he once again noticed how the man did not only have warm eyes, but also warm skin, even on war calloused hands.

He had always felt so incredibly cold, like he was some kind of ice block, only for Wilbur to softly help him melt - and who knows, maybe there was a fire in Wilbur, something he was calming down with a cold breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also what the actual fuxk- Alex quackity our man put up a whole fucking movie yesterday. I wanted to catch the stream but it was at like 1:40 for me, and I fell asleep, woke up to the part where he got to Dream and like... Jesus christ man that shit crazy. Can't wait for all the fanart and stuff!!


End file.
